The Rider's Destiny
by BLACK-S0UL
Summary: Naruto, a normal kid, finds a scroll after escaping a chase. Upon opening it, he unleashes an old forgoten power. What twists and turns will his life take? Godlike Naruto. Naru/Harem. Ghost Rider Crossover. By Konoha's Yellow Fox's beta, Soul.
1. Prolouge

Hello, I am BLACK-S0UL, with a zero. Just to clarify. I am also the beta of Konoha's Yellow Fox.

Fox:Alright, now that you're the one behind the story, lets see how this goes.

Soul:Hehehe, now all the ideas that you shot down will live!

Fox:I feel sorry for the Naruto-verse. The murder, rape, flying monkey heads.

Soul:Whatever, I want to get this going so, on with it!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT MAY APPEAR OR BE REFERENCED TO. WAIT, THAT MEANS I'M DOING THIS FOR FREE!**

* * *

><p><p>

A small, blond kid was sneaking through a seemingly random alleyway. On his back was a giant tank full of, who knows what.

'_That will show those shit eaters at the council not to mess with Naruto Uzumaki.'_ The kid thought before letting out a small chuckle, an action that would change his life. For, when he let out that laugh, the ANBU that were looking for him heard it, and were on his tail within seconds. Naruto took off like a rocket the moment they approached, running through the streets, alleyways, and eventually, into the forest. After 39 minutes, he finally managed to lose his pursuers. Noticing that it was safe, he sat down and decided to rest against a tree.

"Uh, those ANBU sure are persistent. Good thing that cart was there or I might have bit the dust." Naruto sighed out. He decided to take this time to rest and relax. His rest was cut short, however, when he heard a loud whistling noise overhead. Looking at the source of the disturbance, he saw an object falling... Straight at... Him.

"Oh shi-" Was all that he managed to get out before the object landed right on top of him.

"Meatball." He said, dazed. Regaining his composure, he pushed the object off of him and examined it. He found that it was basically a giant scroll, lacking any features that would make it stand out. He picked the thing up and tried to open it only to feel a charge of electricity shoot through him.

"What the flying monkey dick?" He made to open it again only to get the same result. "Well, balls. I'm not going to let a scroll beat me." He said with vigor. He pulled at it again, resisting the shocking sensation. After a couple of minutes, and a toasty Naruto, the scroll finally opened, revealing a giant seal array.

"What's this." Naruto said with a grin. "Alright, from what I managed to read about seals, they seem to react to chakra." He kind of missed the full class. He placed his hand on the middle of the seal and pumped as much chakra as he could into it, causing the seal to start to glow a bright red.

"What the hell?" He wondered. Suddenly, the red energy started to envelope him. Panicking, he started to struggle, only to find that his muscles weren't responding to his command. "Help!" He yelled out, before blanking out.

"Ugh, next time, avoid the electrical scrolls." He muttered to himself after regaining consciousness. He stood up only to find himself in a clearing, with not so much as a tree in sight. When he looked up, he saw that the entire sky had black wisps of, something, streaking through it.

"**So, a new champion has found my token. Let's see if you have what it takes.**" A strange voice rang out throughout the clearing. Turning around, Naruto saw a woman standing there. She had light blue hair, a smooth face, and dark red eyes. she was wearing a black leather, buttoned up trench coat, black dress pants and shoes. In her hand was an oak cane with a skull on the top.

"Who are you, where am I?" Naruto asked. He wasn't going to take any chances.

"**I have many names, none of which are relevant . However, if you pass my test, I will grant you the power to crush all your enemies, the power to make men cower in fear, and grant you the respect of many.**" The woman said. Naruto glared at the strange person.

"What kind of test?" Naruto asked. The woman suddenly smirked at our blond ninja to be, revealing sharper than normal teeth.

"**The test is simple. All you must do is survive.**" She said before disappearing in the wind.

"Uh, what do you mean survive?" Naruto asked. His ears suddenly picked up buzzing, and a lot of it. Turning around, he saw what looked to be thousands of killer bees. "Ah, fuck me in the ass and call me Lucy." He muttered before running away from the deadly cloud of pain.

Thirty minutes later

So far, Naruto has managed to scrape by, but cut it real close when that cross-dressing cyclops swung that dildo sword at him. He really wasn't expecting that.

"Ugh, whats next?" He asked out loud. Suddenly, red chakra bubbled from his stomach before slowly taking the form of a giant fox with nine tails swinging wildly behind it. "Oh fuck me!" He screamed out.

"**What's this? Where am I?**" The beast asked. The fox looked down to see Naruto standing there, his mouth agape and a look of pure terror in his eyes. Suddenly, the colossal demon, er, smirked. "**Well, hello little whelp. Tell me where I am and I just might let you live.**" The demon lord said.

"I-I don't k-know." Naruto said, fighting the urge to shake and cry in front of the famous Kyuubi no Kitsune, who's tails were said to be able to destroy mountains and cause tsunamis.

"**Well then, you are of no use to me!**" The beast's mouth lunged towards Naruto in an attempt to eat him. However, before the demon could succeed, a force field enveloped Naruto, protecting him from death. Suddenly, the Kyuubi began to shrink, until it was around the size of a human. Suddenly, it's fur began to disappear, and its form started to change to that of a young woman.

"**Congratulations, you have passed the test and earned the right to wield my power.**" The woman from before appeared in between Naruto and the Kyuubi and banged her cane on the ground. Suddenly, everything changed to the forest that Naruto was at when he opened the scroll. "**You should be proud, young one, for only two others have ever managed to pass my test.**" The woman said with a wicked smile.

"You!" The Kyuubi shouted. "Lazarus!" She yelled out.

"**Ah, Kyuubi, its been such a long time, or should I call you by your real name, Hotaru.**" The woman said. "**Now, young Naruto, since you have passed my test, you may wield my power as you see fit. I do hope that you will do something to entertain me every once in a while, however.**" She said before dissipating in a black dust. Hotaru's eyes widened when she realized what was about to happen.

"Lazarus, no!" She yelled out. She tried to move but her body wouldn't respond. The dust rushed into Naruto's chest, and seemed to be absorbed by his very being. When he had absorbed it all, he dropped to the ground in searing pain. It felt as if acid and lava were rushing through his veins. He clenched his teeth in pain but refused to scream out. After what felt like an eternity, the pain ended and Naruto passed out. Hotaru suddenly found that she was able to move again.

"Damn, poor kid. Well, might as well let him rest. I can only imagine what's going to happen now. I guess I'm going to have to look after him, aren't I?" Getting no response, she sighed and sat down beside him.

Soul:K, that's a wrap. Now, before any of you say it was too short, this was just an introductory chapter.

Fox:Alright, I am tired, so I'm going to sleep.

Soul:Bye. Oh, and don't forget to **review**. I need them to live! If you don't I'll send the cross-dressing cyclops after you. That dildo sword it a pain in the ass.


	2. Enter: The Rider

Yo! Welcome to a new installment of The Reaper's Destiny!

**Soul:**Alright, I'm back. Sorry it took so long to get this up, but college is a bitch! Not to mention having to take care of Fox.

**Fox:**It was you're fault I'm like this.

**Soul:**Doesn't mean I have to like it.

**Fox:**Stop complaining.

**Soul:**Whatever, let's just get to the disclaimer.

**DISCLAIMER, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, GHOST RIDER, OR ANY OTHER THING THAT MAY APPEAR OR BE REFERENCED.**

~Three Years Later~

Naruto had changed quite a bit since the incident involving the scroll and the mysterious woman known as Lazarus. He had long ago forsaken his orange jumpsuit for a black, leather, biker jacket and black leather pants, complete with black combat boots. His once bright blue eyes were now dark and black. His dirty blonde hair was now a greyish silver. He was currently sitting in the academy, chewing on a stick of pocky and waiting for class to end.

'_Ugh. Lazarus, Hotaru, how much longer do I have to sit through this shit? I'd rather deal with Coco again.'_ Naruto, thought, to the two that shared his mindscape. Lazarus and Hotaru both took the time to train Naruto, seeing as he was such an idiot. Hotaru seemed to lighten up to Lazarus after awhile, which made things easier.

"**Just a little longer.**" Replied Lazarus. "**But Coco would be happy to see you again.**" Naruto shook his head and looked up to see that he only had 5 minutes left. '_Thank Kami!'_

"Alright everyone, tomorrow's graduation day, so good luck. Have a nice day." The teacher, Iruka said. Shortly after, the bell rang, signifying that class was over. Sighing, Naruto stood up and stretched his muscles before making his way over to the window and jumping out. His schedule for the day, go home and train. It didn't take long to reach his place, and when he did, he went straight to his bedroom, opened his closet, and pulled on a wire in the wall. There was a giant hiss and the wall opened up, revealing a long hallway. Naruto sighed and took off down the dark tunnel.

Naruto Eventually made it to a giant, dimly lit room, with a giant seal array on the floor along with three desks with papers, pens,quills, and other assorted things. Walking up to one of the desks, Naruto began to look through the papers for a minute or so before grabbing one and placing it in the center of the array. He formed a hand-seal and with a poof, there were three clones of him standing there. With a nod, they all went to a side of the array and sat down. Naruto followed them and closed his eyes.

The array started to glow a dark blue, before shifting colors to green, red, purple, and finally, black. After reaching it's peak, the glowing light began to dissipate, revealing a black horse with dark red war armor.

"**Congratulations, you have finally managed to summon your steed. You are one step closer to mastering my powers.**" Lazarus' voice rang through his head for a moment. Naruto smirked at his accomplishment and stood up. Dispelling his clones, he walked up to the horse, placed his left hand on the saddle and hoisted himself up. He suddenly gripped his head and hunched over. He suddenly began to chuckle as his head started to hiss and smoke. His head soon started to blaze in a red hot flame, melting the very skin, muscle, and nerves from his bones. Soon, he was nothing more than a flaming skeleton; he still had his clothes on though.

He wasn't the only thing affected, however as his horse, too, caught flame. What was even stranger was that soon, the horse began to change into a motorcycle. (A/N I honestly do not know how to describe the bike. It looks like the bike from Ghost Rider 1) Looking down, the living skeleton that was Naruto uttered one small sentence.

"**What the hell?**" His hoarse, yet powerful, voice escaped the flaming skull.

"**I forgot to mention that a Rider's steed changes form to match the Rider. This is the form that fit you most.**" Lazarus' explanation summed up his question. Naruto hopped off of the metal beast, and the fire soon began to dissipate, his skin regrowing slowly.

"Ah, that hurts like a bitch each time." He muttered to himself. Naruto turned around and left; the bike disappearing as he left.

~The Next Day~

Naruto was once again at the academy, bored as fuck. With his last name being Uzumaki, he was second to last to be called. The last being one Ino Yamanaka. When Naruto found out that the test was simply to do a couple of jutsu, he was appalled; it was truly pathetic. Why not go with Mist's old academy graduation, it would produce better shinobi than the shitty ones that were sure to get themselves slaughtered. Sighing, Naruto went to sleep. After thirty minutes, his name was finally called. Standing up, He went to the testing room.

"Alright Naruto, to pass, you'll need to produce 2 clones, kawarmi with something in this room, and henge into one of us." Iruka told the young blonde. Without so much as a seal, naruto transformed into Mizuki, only, he was in a small belly shirt with pink lipstick, light blue highlights, and a sign around his neck that said, "I'm gay." Mizuki began to sputter incoherent words and was about to jump at the boy for the insult, while Iruka was stifling his laughter. Naruto transformed into Mizuki again, only normal. Mizuki sat down, with an eye twitch, and Iruka passed him on the henge.

Iruka pulled out a blunted kunai and threw it at Naruto's stomach. Naruto switched with Mizuki, and due to the height difference, the kunai hit him in his crown jewels. Iruka paled slightly and unconsciously moved his hands over his crotch. Naruto stood up from Mizuki's chair and walked over to said man. He helped the man to his seat and went back to his spot. After a moment, 2 shadow clones appeared next to him.

"Congratulations Naruto, you pass." Iruka said with a smile. He was quite impressed. Mizuki, on the other hand, was glaring daggers at the young Rider. Naruto suddenly smirked and nodded to the clones. They were engulfed his a puff of smoke; when it cleared, it revealed a naked Mizuki being butt-fucked by Orochimaru. Naruto began to laugh loudly at the two teacher's responses, especially Mizuki's. The man was so angry, Naruto could of sworn the man was smoking.

Things got worse when the clones let out screams of pleasure. Iruka passed out with his body twitching and foam coming out of his mouthwhile Mizuki jumped over the desk and tried to strangle Naruto, only for Naruto to knock him into the two clones. Worse off, they didn't stop. The students heard the commotion and, being curious, decided to check out what was going on. Plenty of them were mentally scarred by what they saw, some were sent flying back with a nosebleed, and some had the same reaction as Iruka. There was a blonde, naked woman on the ground with Mizuki on top of her. In the background was Mizuki being fucked by Orochimaru along with Iruka on the ground having a seizure.

"P-Please, be gentle. Its my first time." The woman said quietly. The men that were still standing were taken down with massive nosebleeds at this comment, even the lazy Shikamaru. The student closest decided to close the door, saving the class from any more trauma. Naruto released his henge when Mizuki passed out, which took some moaning on his part. Standing up, he dispelled the clones and shivered at the memories before deleting them. He walked over to Iruka's body and kicked him a couple of times in the ribs. When the man didn't get up, he sighed and decided to resort to drastic measures.

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small scroll labeled lethal. He unsealed the object in it to reveal... A cloth. Only, this cloth was dipped in an Akamichi bathroom. Covering his nose, his placed the thing over Iruka's face. This, surprisingly, only made the man stir. Wide eyed, Naruto decided to go even farther. He opened Iruka's mouth and placed the cloth in there. The man shot up instantly and began gagging. Naruto pulled out a cup of water and handed it to the poor man. After finishing three other cups of water that Naruto managed to produce, the man finally began to calm down.

"What happened, and what the HELL was that?" He asked. Naruto apologized.

"Well, you passed out after a little prank I pulled on Mizuki, so I pulled out a cloth that I dipped in a toilet at the Akamichi compound and stuck it in your mouth." Naruto explained.

"You WHAT!" He screamed. After a couple of minutes of yelling, Iruka finally managed to calm down. "Naruto, that was not right. Do NOT do that to me again. After this is over I'm heading to the hospital." He mumbled. "Now take your headband and go." Iruka said before scraping his tongue with a toothbrush. Naruto took the headband from Iruka and left. Iruka stopped his action after he tasted something, off. He looked down at it to see fumes coming off it.

"NARUTO!" He yelled out. Naruto chuckled as he hopped away. After awhile of running, he stopped and continued on with a slow walk. After a bit of leisurely walking, he heard a scream. Sighing, he took off into the direction it came from.

"And so starts my evening." He muttered. It didn't take too long for him to reach his destination and when he did, he saw a man lying on the ground, with his face beaten up and his body twitching. The man had dark black hair and standard chunin gear. He looked around to find that he was outside the hot-springs. It didn't take too long to figure out what happened. "Pervert." He sighed before leaving. It seemed there was nothing left to do today except to train. Disappearing in a swirl of white fire, he headed to a clearing that he often went to for training.

~Five Hours Later~

Naruto slumped down a nearby tree, sweat dripping off his face and running down his chest. He had long forgo his shirt and jacket, so he wouldn't burn up while training. He was quite muscular, and would surely would end up with a fan club if someone saw him. So far, the only thing keeping him from having to worry about fan-girls is his dark, frightening attitude. But that can only do so much. He shuttered at the thought of sharing the Uchiha's curse.

"Ugh, fan-girls, why can't they leave people alone?" He muttered. Closing his eyes, he decided to get some rest. After all, he has been training nonstop for 5 hours. Even he has his limits. His sleep was cut short, however, as he felt a presence appear in the clearing. His eyes shooting open, he noticed the chunin from the hot-springs, crouched down with a giant scroll on his back. '_Ugh, not this perv again.'_ Naruto thought to himself. He focused on the man's actions as he sat the scroll on the ground and began to read it.

"Hehehe, with this, Orochimaru-sama is sure to reward me." The man said quietly to himself. Naruto's eyes widened upon hearing the man's words. '_Orochimaru? Well then, I guess I'll just have to deal with this dick-head myself.'_ Without so much as a puff of smoke, Naruto's form changed to that of the blond girl from earlier, only she was wearing a dark blue kimono. '_If this isn't a knock-out, I don't know what is._' He thought.

"E-Excuse me sir, c-could you please help me with something?" Naruko asked timidly. The man's head snapped in her direction. He stared at Naruko for a moment before a giant, perverted grin spread across his face.

"Of course, what do you need?" He asked, waiting for the perfect moment. Naruko grabbed at the sleeve of her kimono and pulled it down, revealing her shoulder. The man was having trouble not just pouncing right then and there, with her smooth, pale skin, and her heart shaped face. Her dark blue eyes were like twin orbs, staring into his very soul. Her light blond hair fell past her shoulders, and looked as smooth as silk. Her soft, B-cup breasts were drawing him like moths to a flame.

Unable to contain himself any longer, the chunin jumped at Naruko, who simply sidestepped and tripped him. Sighing, Naruko put her hands into a seal and pushed a bit of chakra through her body. A poof of smoke surrounded her, and made the man cough. When the smoke dissipated, it revealed Naruto standing there with a long battle-chain in hand. Faster then he could follow, he was wrapped up by said chain. He tried to struggle but was growing weak the longer he was tied up.

"Now, let's finish this." He knelt down in front of the man and stared into his eyes. Naruto's eyes began to glow a dark red, scaring the traitorous chunin. Naruto's eyes suddenly caught flame, almost as if all of hell was contained in his being. "Your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent. Feel their pain!" Naruto said. The already scared chunin began to shriek in terror and pain as every beating, murder, rape, and other things he had committed were relived in front of his eyes. By time Naruto had finished his technique, the man's eyes looked like charcoal, as he was forced to relive all those awful things.

"Alright, now what's in this scroll." He got a sense of deja vu when as he stared at the large parchment. "I better not have to deal with some bullshit test again."

"**Ah, but I thought you had so much fun.****"** Lazarus said in a cute and innocent voice. Sighing, Naruto picked up the scroll and got started. After seeing the things on the scroll, he created two clones and had them read over it and copy parts of it onto a separate scroll. When they finished, he took the scroll on put in in his pocket. Dispelling the clones, he hefted the giant scroll on his back and took off towards the hokage's tower.

~Five Minutes Later~

After running for a bit at a leisurely pace, he made it at the tower. All around the area, there were ANBU running around in a panic. Ignoring them, like he normally does, he made his way up the tower, up to the hokage's office. Walking in, he saw Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third hokage, sitting in his chair; a lit pipe in his mouth and a scowl on his face. Taking the scroll off of his back, he walked up to the battle-hardened kage and placed the scroll on his desk.

"Wha?" Broken from his thoughts, he looked up to see Naruto standing there. Then he looked down at the item on his desk. "... Naruto, where did you get this?" He asked carefully.

"From a traitorous chunin that had the misfortune of stumbling upon my training grounds." Naruto said calmly. Eyes widening at the implications, he decided to ask what happened.

"Are you implying that you defeated a chunin? You, a fresh out of the academy genin?" He asked incredulously. Naruto frowned at the man's doubt.

"What, are you doubting my skills? I know you have watched my training, and to say that I can't even take down a chunin, that seemed to excel in stealth, in combat?" Naruto asked.

"No, it's just that not a lot of genin, especially ones that just graduated, could say that they took on a chunin one on one and won." He said. Naruto nodded, understanding what the man was saying. He still didn't like the doubt in his voice.

"Well you can find him at my clearing. You won't be able to get any information from him though. But he did mention Orochimaru." Naruto finished. Hiruzen's eyebrows nearly shot off his face in shock.

"If this is true, this could spell disaster for Konoha. Thank you Naruto. By the way, why will we not be able to retrieve information from him?" He asked. Naruto smirked.

"Well, the technique I used fried his mind, and while the information is still there, if someone were to enter their mind, they might end up sharing his fate." He stated before leaving.

"Wait, what you did more than likely saved this village from disaster. Because of this, lets consider this you're first mission. With B-rank pay." Naruto smirked at that, nodded, and disappeared in fire. At this point, Hiruzen was shocked yet again. He wasn't surprised, however, considering that it was Naruto that caused it.

**Soul:**Alright, we're growing in length. Now, I was going to ad a rape scene to this chapter, but I decided against it. Granted if you want me to post what I had in mind, just let me know.

**Fox:**Well, this wasn't as bad as I thought. The Mizuki Orochimaru scene was, a little much though.

**Soul:**Oh suck it up.

**Fox:**Like you did with you're boyfriend last night?

**Soul:**Fuck off.

**Fox:**Sorry, not for sale.

**Soul:**You know, sometimes I REALLY hate you.

**Fox:**The feeling is mutual.

**Soul:**Whatever, let's just wrap this up. First of all, Naruto's henge is special. It allows him to truly change his being, but requires chakra to release. Meaning if he performed a henge and had his chakra sealed, he would be unable to turn back to normal. And yes, I did bring in the penance stare. Thanks for reading everyone!

Don't be afraid to leave a review. Because if you don't, I'll send the butt-fucking Mizuki and Orochimaru to your house.


End file.
